


lesbian hannor porn DLC

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Detroit: Become Lesbians, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Mentions of past dub-con, PWP, possible virginity kink? uh, stone butch hank and pillow princess connie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It had been approximately a week since Connie and Hank had first gotten together. Connie had been registering this period as the honeymoon phase of their relationship, though she certainly hoped it wasn’t going to end anytime soon. They had slept in the same bed and woken up together for the past week, but Hank hadn’t tried to take their relationship further than making out on the couch, so Connie decided to take matters into her own hands. Communication is key, after all.





	lesbian hannor porn DLC

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t read this if you know who wrote it. I will literally explode. everything between hank and connie is explicitly consensual
> 
> The original title for this fic was "The Official Cyberlife User Manual For Owning, Operating, and Maintaining Your Android Partner (Ver 3.5, For RK800 Units Or Later Models (not backwards compatible))", which is much better, but my friend came up with it and I don't think I could ethically name my hannor porn after something she wrote.

It had been approximately a week since Connie and Hank had first gotten together. Connie had been registering this period as the honeymoon phase of their relationship, though she certainly hoped it wasn’t going to end anytime soon. They had slept in the same bed and woken up together for the past week, but Hank hadn’t tried to take their relationship further than making out on the couch, so Connie decided to take matters into her own hands. Communication is key, after all.

She decided to first proposition Hank during dinner, when she was almost finished eating, with a blood alcohol level of approximately .04. She had made quinoa for dinner, which Hank seemed to be enjoying, despite the fact that she had protested that she _didn’t even know what that is_ and had asked Connie _is it some kind of vegetable_ three times in the past hour, even after Connie had explained it to her twice.

“Hank, I would like you to fuck me,” she said in her most neutral tone. Hank, luckily, did not start choking. She had learned better than to frighten the Lieutenant while she was eating.

“ _Can_ I?” Hank asked incredulously.

“If you are asking for my consent, than yes, you may.”

“No, I mean- do you even got the uh, parts, for that kind of thing?”

“All Cyberlife androids come fully equipped with genitalia and full sexual function,” said Connie. “Did you really not know this, Hank?”

What was left of the dish on Hank’s plate was abandoned. She took a long sip of her beer. “I didn’t realize it, no,” she said. “So do you all got like, a few gigs of porn up there or something, or is it more of a learn through example type of thing.”

“Our base programming contains information on several sexual acts, with the option to either download additional performance modules, or to remove them altogether.”

Hank’s heart dropped into her stomach. “I think I’m good with you knowin’ what a pussy is, thank you,” Hank said. She tried to pretend that the idea of showing Connie the ropes _wasn’t_ ridiculously hot. She took another sip of her beer to distract.

“Your heart rate just increased,” said Connie.

“No it didn’t,” said Hank.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed, Hank. I wouldn’t mention any of my functionalities if I wasn't okay with you taking full advantage of them,” she said. “Cyberlife’s manual has an entire section on nipple and genital clamps which I have decided that I will refrain from mentioning.”

“Thank fuckin’ god.”

Hank hoped that this was her out- that Connie would bring something else up and forget the topic entirely. She wasn’t going to, of course.

“The data removal would be temporary and completely reversible. The program would simply suppress any prior knowledge I have on the subject, as well as prevent me from accessing any information on the subject while it is running,” said Connie. She sat there and smiled at Hank. _Fuck._

“What do you get out of me doing this? Do you really want to be, uh,” she looked for the words. “Clueless?”

Connie’s LED spun yellow as she thought of her answer. “Already having functional knowledge of sexual intercourse removes some of the,” she paused. “Excitement, from it. I’ve already had sexual intercourse before, to little effect, but I already know there are several positions that I think I might enjoy if you were my partner."

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up,” said Hank, raising her hands in the air. “You’ve already had sexual intercourse before? With _who_?” she asked.

“It wasn’t really with another person, but when I was created as a prototype, I went through thorough testing for all of my features,” she said. Hank tensed. “Your heart rate has increased as well as your irritability. Are you feeling jealousy, Lieutenant?”

Hank didn’t answer. She didn’t want Connie to think she was a gross old lady who was imagining the android taking her features on a test run, even if it was the truth.

“But you said it was to little effect,” Hank protested. “Doesn’t that mean you don’t get anything out of it?”

“The Cyberlife technicians who oversaw the tests were almost completely male, and not very interested in foreplay. It wasn’t the… best situation, to first experiment with my sexual boundaries. Which is another reason I’d like to try again, with a blank slate.”

Hank’s jealousy quickly gave way to anger, which didn’t go unnoticed. She didn’t have any desire to be in the position of those sleazy men, treating Connie as if she was an object who just needed to be programmed as a good fuck, instead of a living person.

“Please don’t be upset, Hank. I know that the circumstances involving Cyberlife were not ideal, but I know that I am capable of sexual attraction and desire. This is something I’d like to do with you. If you don’t feel comfortable, I can keep the standard information on sexual intercourse that comes with our software.”

“I’m not gonna argue with you any more Connie, cause I really don’t feel like beating around the bush anymore, but we need to talk about you referrin’ to what you went through as ‘unideal circumstances’ later,” said Hank.

Hank didn’t say anything. Connie looked at her. After a few seconds she said, “Go on, then. Get it over with.”

“Would you like me to suppress those fi-”

“ _Yes_ ," she said. "I would.”

“While I am in the right state of mind with full knowledge of human sexual activity, I want you to know that I fully consent to performing sexual acts with you once I am in an altered state of mind-”

“Hurry up before I change my mind, Connie.”

Connie didn’t think she needed to press the issue further. She quickly set up a new main objective on her taskbar, as well as some subroutines to guide their interaction.

She closed her eyes and let her LED spin yellow as the program executed itself.

* * *

 She opened her eyes. “Hello, Lieutenant,” she said. Connie had reset Hank’s name to her default title. She hadn’t been asked to, but she had a feeling that it would be something the Lieutenant enjoyed.

She didn’t know why she thought that anymore, as there appeared to be some sort of program that was suppressing her memory recall. She looked at her taskbar to try and remember what she had been doing a few minutes ago. Her primary objective was to Follow Lt. Anderson’s orders.

Connie decided she could do that.

“You, uh, feel alright?” Hank asked, gesturing to her head.

“Yes, I feel fine. I’m sorry, I’ve lost access to the contents of our conversation from the past few minutes. I think this might be some sort of virus, should I contact Cyberlife?”

“Nah, that’s cause I asked you to. Don’t worry, you can get your memories back once you close the program. Just let me know if it gets to be too much for you, alright? You can always tell me to stop,” she said. It was her final attempt to push back her growing feelings of being a pervy old dyke. Connie nodded.

Hank began to undo Connie’s white button-up shirt. Her skin was perfectly smooth, with a impossibly flat and soft stomach, along with two large breasts, that Hank thought were probably at least a D-cup, even though the bra that Connie was wearing was a size too small. Hank added go bra shopping with Connie onto her never-ending list of things she needed to do with the android to help her better integrate with human society, or because she thinks Connie would like it, or because she said so.

She reached for the latch on Connie’s bra and undid it. “That’s better,” she said under her breath, experimentally rubbing her thumb over Connie’s nipple.

“Lieutenant, I don’t understand, what are you-” Connie was cut off by a sharp intake of breath when Hank took Connie into her mouth. That was good, she was glad that Connie was having a reaction. Hank wasn’t sure if it was due to the fact that she was deviant, or that she was with Hank, or both. She made her way upwards, leaving a trail of hickeys up to Connie’s neck.

“Do you want me to stop?” Hank asked cautiously.

“Nngh- It feels good, but I don’t know wh- what to do- I don’t have enough information, there’s a lack of data, don’t stop-” she whined, which was enough of an invitation for Hank. She kissed Connie, biting on her lower lip as she rubbed circles on her nipples, making her whine in anticipation. Anticipation for what, Connie wasn’t sure.

“Bed,” was all that Hank could manage to say. She grabbed Connie and lifted her off the couch and carried her- with Connie’s legs wrapped around her- to their bedroom.

They only made it one step inside of the room before Hank had Connie pressed up against the door. What could Hank say, girls always looked hot when they were only partially undressed. And Connie’s hair had been coming undone from her bun, which was a plus. Hank’s leg slipped between Connie’s, who had begun to roll her hips against it subconsciously. It seemed like she still knew what her sensors wanted, even if she didn’t have any information on sexual intercourse at all. Connie’s hands were grabbing her shirt collar and holding on for dear life. Hank hadn’t realized that removing those modules would make Connie so aimlessly _desperate_.

She wrapped her arms around Connie’s waist and carried her over to the bed, pushing her back. She took a second to admire how Connie looked, with her shirt unbuttoned and hair framing her face. Connie didn’t have the patience to wait for Hank to admire her. She grabbed at Hank’s arm and pulled her hand towards her. “I would enjoy it if you continued, Lieutenant.” Hank hooked her fingers in Connie’s waistband and tugged off her skirt and threw it haphazardly across the room. She didn’t waste any time to get her head between Connie’s legs, pressing kisses to her thighs.

“Li- Lieutenant,” said Connie, her voice modulated to be breathy. “What should I- ah- what should I do? I want to h- help you too.”

“You’re doin’ good, kid. I don’t need any help,” she said. She took Connie’s hand and brought it up to her head. “Here, put your hand in my hair, like that. And you can put your legs over my shoulders, if you want.” Connie obeyed easily.

“Keep going Lieutenant,” she said, and then as an afterthought, she added, “please.”

Hank was getting worried about her inability to say no to Connie. She thinks it’s starting to become a problem.

Hank mouthed at Connie’s crotch through her underwear, and as soon as she did, Connie exclaimed “oh!” and thrust her hips towards Hank. Hank leaned in, burying her nose in Connie’s mound and kissing at her panties. Connie needed more, more stimulus, more contact. She could feel Hank’s mouth against her underwear, wet and hot, but it wasn’t _enough_.

And then Hank pulled away, and while Connie knows humans need to breathe, she still wasn’t happy about it. Hank seemingly got the memo though, because she put her hands on Connie’s hips and said, “Lift,” and Connie wordlessly complied with the command. Hank pulled Connie’s underwear down to her knees and repositioned herself back between Connie’s legs. Connie crossed her legs behind Hank’s head, subtly pulling her forward. Hank started by pressing kisses to her thighs again, moving closer and kissing next to her clit, before opening her mouth and pressing her tongue against it and Connie arched off the bed because even before she had lost her memory her sensors hadn’t ever had to deal with stimuli like _this_ -

Connie grasped at the back of Hank’s head, trying to pull her in closer, to get more data on what she was feeling because it felt good in a way she hadn’t felt before. Her toes curled and her heels dug into Hank’s back in a way that she was pretty sure wasn’t comfortable but she wasn’t really devoting a lot of her processor time to thinking about that right now.

Hank absentmindedly thought about how Cyberlife must have known that she was into girls that were vocal, based off how much Connie had been blabbering. She wasn’t loud, but quiet and breathy, saying “please, more, Hank, Hank,” over and over. She pushed that thought from her head- she didn’t need to be thinking about some Cyberlife technician planning out her sex life while she was giving head for the first time in years.

Hank experimentally pushed two of her fingers into Connie and she _whined_ and Hank could feel her legs’ grip on her back tighten. Connie’s legs were shaking, and she was already wet, and Hank thinks she remembered hearing something about self-lubrication before, so she put in a third finger and pushed in deep, curling her fingers forwards while continuing to use her tongue to circle Connie’s sensitive clit.

Connie had removed her hand from Hank’s hair, instead using both arms to prop herself up and arch her back. She tightened her grip on Hank’s shoulders, trying to resist the urge to thrust up into Hank’s face. Her breathing had become heavy but she continued to moan and beg _Hank, I need more, please_.

Hank happily obliged, sucking harder on her clit and thrusting in and out of Connie at a steady pace, working her closer and closer to the edge. Connie comes with a yell of Hank’s name, legs pressed against the back of Hank’s head, pulling her closer to ride out her orgasm. For both of their first times in a while, Hank was pretty proud about how fast she was able to get Connie off.

The two of them stay like that, breathy and panting, for about seven seconds before Hank pulls away and wipes off her mouth. She looked down at Connie, who was still flushed and panting, with her head rolled back against the pillows, staring at the ceiling. It took her a few more seconds to pull herself together and sit up with Hank.

“Sexual intercorse is the sexual contact between individuals involving penetration, especially the insertion of a man's erect penis into a woman's vagina, typically culminating in orgasm and the ejaculation of semen,” she said.

“Got your knowledge back, huh? You don’t regret it, do you?”

Connie shook her head.”Of course not. Did I... do well?”

Hank laughed. “Yeah, kid, you did good.” It was only a small lie by omission. She didn’t want to inflate Connie’s ego too far.

Connie beamed at the praise. “You know, my Cyberlife manual states that the refractory period for a female android is much less than their male counterparts,” she said, and it was basically an invitation.

Hank hadn’t thought that she was ready to go for a round two, but it wasn’t like she didn’t have experience, and she wasn’t going to let Connie down. She looked around in her drawer which she hoped Connie didn’t scan, and pulled out a small bullet vibe. She walked over to Connie and turned it on to its lowest setting.

“That’s nice, but I think I’d prefer it if you used your hands,” said Connie.

Hank chuckled. “Real romantic, but you’re seriously overestimating my stamina if you don’t think I’m gonna need some help for this.” She pressed the vibrator up against Connie’s clit, causing her to pant and squirm underneath Hank. “Don’t worry baby, I’ll take good care of you,”

Connie felt her arousal grow by several percentages. She filed pet names as a topic of potential discussion for later.

She bit the back of her hand, suddenly embarrassed of the implications of being too loud during sex. Hank noticed and decided to bite and suck at her inner thigh, eliciting a yelp from Connie. Hank smirked and continued to massage her clit, which was already swollen and sensitive from their first round.

It was getting harder for Connie to process information like she usually would. “Lieutenant, I’m not sure how long I can last if you- ah!” She gasped as Hank left another hickey on her inner thigh. She had put her legs back over Hank’s shoulders, straining for any type of relief. She added new sexual positions as another topic of potential discussion for later.

Hank took the vibe off of her clit, giving her a second to catch her breath and try to cool her whirring fans. After a moment, she slipped the vibrator into Connie, pushing against her and turning the setting up to medium. Connie moaned. Her legs had begun to shake from the overstimulation.

“Ha-aank..” she said, and her voice sounded so desperate and needy that it shot straight down to a heat in Hank’s stomach. She returned to her clit, massaging it with her fingers and rubbing circles with the pad of her thumb. It was too much for Connie to focus on at once, and she felt her breathing speed up as she tried to cool her overheating processors, and with a cry she came for the second time that night, and shorted out for the first. Her eyes rolled up and she collapsed against the bed.

It only took twenty seconds for her system to automatically reboot. “-onnie, hey, Connie, are you alright?” She propped herself up with her arms.

“Yes, I’m fine. The stimulation you provided simply caused my systems to overheat, forcing my system into emergency recovery mode. I’ll run a more thorough diagnostic, but there’s most likely been no damage,” she said.

“Good. Don’t know how I would explain that to a Cyberlife technician,” she said.

“Hardware issues during sexual intercourse is actually the second most common type of repair problem that Cyberlife technicians deal with,” Connie said.

“Jesus Christ, Connie, you need a filter. You’re ruining the mood.”

“I’m sorry, Lieutenant. What is the mood?”

Hank laughed. “The mood is me thinking about how much use I’m gonna get out of your shortened refractory period,” she said.

Connie felt blush rise to her cheeks. Oh, mood indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I've written more of a possible second chapter, which I might finish if I don't immediately start self-immolating after posting this
> 
> I already put some of my thoughts on female sexuality and lesbianism in my first fic, so the one that actually has sex in it is just about me being horny. I’m obligated to recommend the optimal configuration series for an actually interesting exploration of android sexuality which I think is much more analogous to my experiences than anything I wrote in here.


End file.
